Fresas, potro y lágrimas en el cielo
by Azu
Summary: “Me ha buscado”, sintió con total acierto, “me ha buscado por todo el colegio”. En aquellos momentos donde no pareces capaz de seguir sola... TamakiHaruhi


**Fresas, potro y lágrimas en el cielo**

Era un día caótico y normal en la 3ª sala de música. Habían tenido que adelantar la hora de cierre del Host Club puesto que aquel bochorno de principios de verano, sumado a una multitud de féminas con las hormonas a la altura de la torre de Tokio, era algo que ni el más caro sistema de ventilación conseguido por Kyouya era capaz de remitir.

Resumiendo, que los integrantes del grupo se encontraban con la enorme sala para ellos solos. Honey hacía emocionado una guerra de globos de agua con un paciente y estático Mori. Kyouya se permitió el lujo de apagar el ordenador. Aunque dijera que la razón era que gastaba electricidad y dinero, la verdad fue que el calor que daba el disco duro era inaguantable. Y en otro lado mucho más apartado del resto…

-Senpai, ¡venga a ver esto! –gritaron al unísono los gemelos Hitachiin. Ambos rodeaban un objeto que se encontraba sobre la mesita que una vez ocupara el jarrón sin el cual esta historia no existiría. El jefe del club se acercó, con genuina e incluso estúpida inocencia, para asomarse a aquel chisme alargado.

-¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? –dijo curioso y emocionado, mientras que daba vueltas alrededor de la máquina- Parece hecho para plebeyos. ¿Para qué sirve? ¿Cómo se usa? ¿De dónde lo habéis sacado?

-Tiene que asomarse más, Senpai. Es un artilugio que suelen usar los plebeyos en verano, cuando hace mucho calor –el rubio estaba tan concentrado en acercarse a la boca del objeto que no pudo ver sendas sonrisas maléficas en bocas de los pelirrojos. Cuando se asomó pudo ver una masa casi líquida y de un color rosado. Iba a abrir la boca para preguntar cuando sus compañeros apretaron al unísono un botón negro en la base, haciendo que todo el contenido saliera disparado hacia la cara del fundador del club.

-Eso, Tamaki –dijo Kyouya monótonamente mientras bajaba el periódico (con el que se abanicaba) que leía-, era una batidora. Y no tenía tapa.

-Malditos gemelos del demonio… ¡Veréis cuando os pille! –amenazó, mientras que comenzaba a correr un tanto a ciegas hacia lo que suponía que serían Hikaru y Kaoru, mientras se limpiaba con la manga el batido que formaba una pasta en su cara. Lo que no supo era que aquellas sombras que se movían no eran sino los globos que Mori y Honey se lanzaban, ajenos a la situación. Los causantes de la broma se desternillaban de risa mientras observaban todo junto a la enorme cristalera.

-Mira, Kaoru –dijo el pelirrojo a su hermano, señalando hacia el cristal, con la voz que uno usaría para referirse al tiempo-. Parece que va a haber tormenta –…porque eso era precisamente lo que hacía.

-Será eléctrica, si estamos en verano… -contestó desganado mientras también miraba hacia fuera. Entonces, como si un calambre cruzara sendas mentes al unísono, sus caras tornaron a unas de alarma y preocupación, compartiendo una significativa mirada. Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, corrieron a la vez hacia el rubio que despotricaba junto a Kyouya.

-¡¡SENPAI! –exclamaron juntos, a la vez que frenaban en seco- Tormenta… ¡fuera hay una tormenta de rayos!.

De repente en la sala se hizo el silencio. Todos fijaron la vista, después de en los gemelos, en Tamaki. Éste no dijo nada, se limitó a observar su alrededor y constatar lo que todos temían. Haruhi no estaba con ellos.

La chica convulsionaba, temblaba incontrolablemente. Tenía ganas de caer inconsciente para no seguir viviendo eso. Pero, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos se centraban en controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. No podía llorar, sería dar un paso atrás, no QUERÍA. Y sin embargo, le costaba horrores aguantar.

Estaba escondida en la sala de artilugios para gimnasia. Además de todas las inutilidades carísimas y totalmente snobs que la rodeaban, podía reconocer cosas más normales como potros o barras de equilibrio. O más bien podría reconocerlos, si no estuviera ocupada intentando tapar a la vez sus oídos y las lágrimas.

Pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? A esas horas y con la tormenta de rayos, todos debían haber llegado a sus estupendas mansiones o casas de ricos. Incluso los de los clubes debían haberse ido ya. Seguramente estuviera ella sola en la escuela, sin poder salir por una estúpida tormenta a la que temía más que a la muerte. Era muy probable que hasta el Host Club estuviera bajo los aires acondicionados de sus habitaciones.

Llevaba un buen rato, quizás una hora o algo más, intentando salir, superar su miedo, ser fuerte. Pero era inútil. No era nada más que una niña asustada, miedica y solitaria, que no saldría de ahí hasta que parase el último de los rayos. Y para colmo estaba en el lugar menos transitado de la academia, donde nadie iría ni querría ayudarla.

O al menos eso pensó hasta el instante en que una cabellera rubia entró, pegando gritos prácticamente inteligibles. Aunque si algo reconocía era su nombre. La estaba llamando. _A ella_. Tamaki.

-¡Haruhi! ¿¡Haruhi, dónde estás? ¡Por favor, contesta! –su Senpai estaba… ¿asustado? ¿Por ella? ¿Y cómo demonios había llegado hasta aquel sitio, si nadie del club sabía sobre el recado que le habían mandado?

_Eso ya no importa_, pensó para sí misma. Haciendo acopio de un valor que, sinceramente, no sentía, se levantó del suelo con las piernas temblorosas y entumecidas. Tuvo que apartar las manos de la cara para sujetarse y no perder el equilibrio, entonces, susurró. _"Senpai…"_, fue el ronco gemido que emitieron sus labios, esforzándose por no sollozar. Cualquier otra persona no le habría oído pero, por lo visto aquel muchacho tenía unos sentidos extra cuando de la morena se trataba. En cuanto la visualizó, corrió hacia ella.

Haruhi pasó de ver a Tamaki en la puerta a ser abrazada con necesidad, en apenas un par de segundos. A pesar de que por la puerta podía ver y oír aún más la tormenta, no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír. _"Me ha buscado"_, sintió con total acierto, _"me ha buscado por todo el colegio"_. En ese instante, un trueno hizo que retumbara todo el anexo y, como consecuencia, la muchacha, que en ese momento solo atinó a abrazarse con hastío al cuerpo masculino que hacía lo mismo con ella, mientras que rompía su propio voto de fuerza y comenzaba a llorar.

Entonces Tamaki se decidió. No iba a quedarse observándola impotente, cuando le había respondido al abrazo y necesitaba apoyo. Así que no se le ocurrió otra cosa que hacer, no lo que mejor sabía, sino algo de lo que era capaz. Se agachó junto a su oído, colocando sus labios a la menos distancia posible, mientras que tapaba el contrario.

-_Beyond the door_ –entonó en un susurro suave, haciendo que los sentidos de Haruhi se concentraran en la canción y olvidara todo. La tormenta, la escuela, el mundo. Solo los labios que le hacían cosquillas a la vez que pronunciaban las sílabas de aquella canción. La conocía. "Tears in Heaven", se llamaba-, _there's peace, I'm sure_ –continuó los lentos versos de Eric Clapton- _And I know there'll be no more tears in heaven..._

Y quizás fuera porque los gemelos le echaran algo extraño en el desayuno, porque aquel día estaba especialmente sensible o, con mayor seguridad, porque podía sentir cada uno de los bombeos de la sangre del rubio en las puntas de los dedos. Fuera por lo que fuese, si alguien le preguntara a Haruhi lo negaría hasta la saciedad, pero sería mentira decir que en ese momento no respondió.

-_Would you hold my hand, If I saw you in heaven?_ –prosiguió la chica, a pesar de que esa estrofa fuera varias estrofas antes que la que acababa de cantar Souh. Fue tan bajito que hasta a sí misma le costó oírse, pero cantó. Cantó lo que sentía en ese momento, las miles de dudas y temores que no quería tener y las promesas que quería oír- _Would you help me stand, If I saw you in heaven?_ –porque Haruhi no canta y él lo consiguió. Porque en ese momento se derribó una barrera que siempre los había separado, y el espíritu de la confidencia se presentó ante ellos. Por todo eso y porque sintió que quería a Haruhi más que nunca, Tamaki se llenó de una felicidad que quizás fuera la que parara la tormenta del exterior. Quizás a veces los milagros existen.

-_You must be strong and carry on, 'cause you know I don't belong alone in heaven..._ –finalizó el francés, modificando levemente la letra de la canción. La muchacha con la que compartía el abrazo se separó levemente, sin llegar a romper el contacto, para mirar al exterior por la puerta aún abierta: la tormenta eléctrica había cesado.

Entonces supieron que no debían hacer nada más. Cualquier palabra o acto sobraría, y estropearía la mágica atmósfera que se había creado entre ellos. En su cielo. Por un mudo y mutuo acuerdo se separaron, sabiendo que ya tendrían más escenas como esas. Tiempo al tiempo.

Las nubes comenzaban a dispersarse y, ya a la luz, Haruhi fue capaz de ver una gran mancha rosada formando una especie de costra en la mejilla de Tamaki.

-Senpai, ¿qué es eso que tienes en la cara?

-Ah, ¿esto? –rió avergonzado- Fue cosa de Hikaru y Kaoru, me tiraron encima un batido de fre… sa… -antes de poder siquiera razonar lo que estaba pasando, la chica se alzó sobre las puntas de sus pies mientras apoyaba las manos en los hombros de Tamaki, para posar sus cálidos labios en los restos que manchaban la mejilla. Con un suave movimiento hizo que la mancha, ya desaparecida, se sustituyera por un fuerte color rojizo.

-Me encantan las fresas –sonrió ella con perfecta inocencia mientras se alejaba del mayor. Y junto a esos potros, elásticos, cuerdas y aparatos de gimnasia snobs, se quedaba el recuerdo de el momento que iniciara el "algo" entre ambos.

-¡E-espérame, Haruhi! –gritó cuando se recuperó de la impresión, con la mano posada donde antes hubo un resto de batido, a la vez que corría para alcanzar a la muchacha- Los demás están en el aula de Música, la madre de Honey-senpai nos invita a cenar en su casa.

-No pienso ir –informó ella, tajante, mientras que esquivaba los intentos de su senpai por atraparla.

-¡Pero…! ¡Pero…! ¡Todos están muy preocupados, Kyouya ha estado a punto de mandar a sus agentes de búsqueda, si no vas pensarán que te ha pasado algo y… y…! –intentó convencerla desesperadamente y sin casi respirar- ¡Y HABRÁ OOTORO!

-¿En serio? –preguntó divertida mientras se giraba sonriendo. Sonrisa la cual estaba ya en su rostro mucho antes de que mencionara la comida- Entonces quizás me lo piense –dijo intentando aguantar la risa-. Ah, y, _Senpai_… Sí que me ha pasado algo –dijo ella mucho más seria y con un brillo en los ojos que daba que pensar. Tamaki, comprendiéndola, sonrió.


End file.
